


The Problem With Pollen

by being_whovian



Series: The Vareshan Varetop [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A little sadness to balance it out, F/M, Humour, I don't know what else to tag, Making references to my own fics, Pollen allergies, Vareshan Varetop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should never let a fluffy ball outside... pollen is a nightmare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I just wanted to have some fun with this one plus I just had a hilarious picture in my head after reading said prompt (from Tumblr) ! :D it's not necessarily about one being ill or injured but still ;) wait and see! Also sorry for any mistakes!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Everyone belongs to BBC... sadly I am just borrowing them! I still own the Vareshan Varetop ;)

“ _Doctor? Where is-”_

“ _Outside!”_

Clara just stood staring at the doors of the TARDIS. He'd let it outside? As in that little cute ball of orangey-green fluff? Clara turned slowly, her eyes narrowing as she watched the Doctor scribbling furiously on one of his chalk boards. She crossed her arms with a frown. It had been probably around a couple of months since she was going to slap it with a book. It had never been outside within those couple of months and she dreaded to think if it never came back to the TARDIS. She'd really grown fond of it, those big friendly pink eyes, ridiculously soft orangey-green fluff and that cute little tail, the way it just scooted and bounced around and squealed. She shook her head and stepped quietly towards the stairs, resting one had on her hip and one on the cool railing.

“ _What do you mean outside? What if it doesn't come back?”_

The Doctor huffed, never taking his eyes off of the board, his hand still scribbling away. His other hand waved slightly before he muttered,

“ _It's not stupid Clara...”_

“ _It's not a cat or something if that's what you're talking about. It won't call this place home and come running back every time.”_

“ _Why?”_ he said, lowering his hand that held the stick of white chalk. He stuffed his free hand in his trouser pocket and turned his head slightly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He could see just from her tense shoulders and ridiculously large sad eyes that she wasn't happy about this at all. He had noticed over the past months that Clara had become attached to the little thing. He still despised it, all the shedding hair, the squealing at stupid o'clock and the _hand licking_. No he was still not at all fond of it... even though the pink eyes were always curious and wide, it's little nose wiggling- he shook his head before continuing, _“Most animals come back to their home. It's where they feel safe and get fed. Seriously Clara have you never had a pet of your own before?”_

“ _Yes... a rabbit called Bobby who turned out actually to be a female. But it was always in a run it had no reason to come back home did it?”_

“ _Was it not obvious-”_

“ _Don't even go there! I was seven...”_

His lips curled upwards in a brief smile as he swept past her. Stepping around the console and down onto the lower level, he picked up a tatty old book and made his way towards the desk in the corner switching off the small old lamp. Clara raised an eyebrow, eyeing the door that was just slightly ajar. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around her, stepping in the direction the Doctor had disappeared in. She wasn't going to be able to settle until it had come back.

She let one of her fingers brush against the old wooden book case, her nail just grazing the spines of all the old and well used books, her eyes unfocused and paying little attention to the worn letters of the titles and authors. She could her the flutter of pages in the background and she frowned, looking back towards the door, that only moved an inch due to the soft wind outside.

“ _Do you even care about it Doctor? Or is it just something else you'll leave behind?”_

“ _That's not fair... I left the door open. What else do you expect me to do? Walk around this place calling it's non-existing name?”_

She sniffled, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her hands, her fingers curling around the cuffs of the material. She looked to her right, her eyebrows furrowing. Her heart felt heavy in her chest and she felt uneasy, biting the cuffs of her sleeves.

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes before turning to see her standing, shoulders slightly hunched and her back turned. He stood up, closing the book without looking at it, his eyes never leaving her. She probably hadn't meant to say what she had but it didn't make those words sting any less. He frowned at her.

“ _Clara...”_

“ _I just want it back. Like I said all I have ever had is Bobby and she was a right little bastard and I hated her.”_ she said quietly. Bobby was a black and white lop with a tuft of white between her ears and a vicious temperament. She always went to bite people and had a tendency to hiss. Clara had to admit she was quite terrified of the beast, but this little ball of fluff? She adored it. It was always there, snuggled in her lap when she lounged around in the armchair, hiding secretly in the Doctor's boots when he kicked them off and squeaking and squealing at her when she gave it praise and attention. It was like a weird looking hamster, too large really but it was the only thing she could think of. _“For once I hoped you wouldn't be a complete arse.”_

“ _Look it wanted to go out! It wasn't like I threw it out.”_

She sighed, turning to face him. She looked up at him and saw his frown. _“I'm sorry. God I am sorry Doctor. I-I didn't mean any of that... well I did mean that Bobby was a little bastard but-”_

“ _You talk so much-”_

“ _I talk so much-”_

“ _You didn't let me finish!”_ he exclaimed, flapping his hands in the air, his face aghast. She bit her lip, but her could see the flicker of a smile pushing its way onto her face. He could see the dimple appear and the small, delicate lines by her eyes.

“ _You were probably just going to make fun of me.”_

“ _Well yes I probably was but-”_

The smile broke on her face and she took a couple of steps towards him. He watched her, much like he had when she'd first agreed to carry on travelling with him... with this _new_ him. She looked up at him much the same and it made him nervous. He clenched his hands as the lowered to his sides, his hearts thumping in his chest. It had been a long time since they'd stood... together without the squealing little bugger interrupting them.

She was just about to reach her arms up around his neck to hug him when the door squeaked. They both looked up to see a pink blob moving in and across towards the console. The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Clara slowly moved up to make sure it was indeed the Varetop and not some awkward creature with four heads and one eye... or something along those lines. It was always possible. She glanced behind knowing he was following her, close behind in fact.

She blushed a little bit as they reached the top of the stairs, noticing little whimpers and small coughs. Clara bit back a smile, it's large pink eyes scrunched closed. The Doctor peeked round from behind her, still two steps behind and huffed. Clara reached her hand behind, more aiming for his shoulder... that never went completely to plan.

“ _Ow Clara-”_

“ _I've slapped you before, grow a pair already.”_

“ _You obviously had a mug full of gru-”_

She shot him a half-hearted glare over her shoulder before, slowly creeping towards it, speaking softly and reaching out her hands. The Doctor rolled his eyes, stepping towards the console where the little pink blob was. He wondered what was all over it, cocking his head to the left. It had opened its eyes when the squeak of the door sounded through the TARDIS. Clara turned when the Doctor coughed and there was a quiet sneezing sound.

“ _Bloody hell!”_

Clara found herself giggling as the pink pollen floated all around both the little blob and The Doctor, who was again waving his arms around frantically. It seemed to find it rather funny and started bouncing around and squealing. Clara scooped it up and grinned. The Doctor Scowled.

“ _Its all over my cons-”_ he was cute off by a sneeze, that jolted through him almost like an odd electrical wave. He stared slightly, his eyes wide and his hands over his mouth and nose. He looked at Clara who was holding a wiggly ball now. Before he could finish his sentence, another sneeze hit him hard and he practically slapped himself in the face. Clara's giggling became outright laughter.

“ _Oh fuck...”_

“ _Seems you've taken a reaction to pollen.”_

“ _Go away!”_

 


End file.
